new_hadesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arms
Melee Weapons TN Blade (Common) 500 CR TN stands for tungsten-neutronite.It's the toughest conventional alloy known,capable of punching through cerametal or vanadium steel like an iron crowbar through tin foil.This weapon is a large combat knife,but it's far denser and heavier than a conventional blade.The TN is the only nonpowered weapon capable of piercing powered attack armors such as the body tank. * Mass: 3 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Type: LI / G * Damage: d6w / d6+1w / d4m * Range: Personal * Hide: '''+3 * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - blade Chuurkhna (Common) 350 CR (Weren conventional blade weapon) An ancient weren design, the chuurkhna is still favored by members of that race. It's a glaive or halberd with a haft about a meter and a half long. Its blade is large and heavy, intended for chopping rather than thrusting. A weren can wield it one or two-handed, but most humans would have to use both hands to control it. * Mass: 7 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Type: LI / O * Damage: d4+3w / d6+3w / d6m * Range: Personal * Hide: '''- * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - blade Melee Energy Weapons Hercules Power Cestus (Controlled) 600 CR + 10 / clip (12 charges - Variable mass head) Winner of the Merrick's Bullseye Award for best melee weapon of the year, the Ajax is the best power cestus available. It's lighter and more concealable than most cesti, but provides the same hitting power. * Mass: 1 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Type: LI / O * Damage: d4+2s / d4w / d4+2w * Range: Personal * Hide: '''+3 * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - powered or Unarmed - brawl Viking XI Zero-G Axe (Military) 950 CR + 10 / clip (10 charges - Variable mass blade) The zero-g Axe is a powered weapon specialized for use in boarding actions and microgravity situations. At the bottom of its haft, a counterweight compensates perfectly for the variable mass of its deadly carbonite blade. The weapon negates 2 steps of light-gravity or zero-g combat penatlies, allowing a user with magnetic boots or the Acrobatics - zero-g training skill to make melee attacks with no penalty. * Mass: 4 kg * Accuracy: +1 * Actions: 3 * Type: LI / O * Damage: d6+2w / d4+4w / d4+2m * Range: Personal * Hide: '''- * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - powered Samurai 300 Ion Blade (Military) 750 CR + 25 / clip (10 ion charges) Where tradition meets the future, there's only Kosmimi Industries and the legendary power katanas. The newest Ion Blade delivers a discharge of electromagnetic energy on contact. While it's moderately effective against unarmored targets, its primary purpose is to neutralize heavy body armor,robots and cybernetics. A target that relies on electronic control systems or computers suffers a +2 step penalty to any Stamina - endurance checks he (or it) must make after being struck by an Ion Blade. * Mass: 1.5 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Type: En / O * Damage: d4+3s / d6+4s / d4+3w * Range: Personal * Hide: '''+2 * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - powered Nighthawk A5 Pulse Baton (Controlled) 500 CR + 25 / clip (10 charges - electricity) Attention professional enforcers and respectful bounty hunters! The famous Nighthawk is back! Made from exclusively newly developed low-density plastics, it outsmarts even the most advanced sensors and along with the concealable, telescopic mechanism makes the perfect stealth weapon. Give that scum what he deserves! Give him the SecureTek Group's Nighthawk on the back of his skull. * Mass: 1.15 kg * Accuracy: -0 * Actions: 3 * Type: En/ O * Damage: d8s / d4+2w / d6+2w * Hide: '''+4 * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - powered AX2 Chainsword (Military) 1250 CR + 25 / charge (8 charges - monomolecular edge) A true weapon for a true man.Loud,brutal,messy. The heavy-duty model designed for use against the heaviest of armors. Slice them like a tin can. Slice them like a pro. * Mass: 7 kg * Accuracy: +1 * Actions: 2 * Type: LI / G * Damage: d8+1w / d8+2w / d4+1m * Hide: '''- * '''Skill: Melee Weapons - powered Charge Weapons The final evolution of the conventional firearm, charge weapons replace the old firing-pin mechanism of earlier guns with an electrical action. Charge weapons are sturdy, reliable and cheap compared to more advanced personal weapons, and are still extremely popular in many regions. M9 9mm Charge Pistol (Common) 500 CR + 50 / clip (15 rounds - 9mm bullet) The M9 charge pistol has been the standard firearm of the Orion Star Service for more than eighty years. More than two billion M9s have been produced, making it one of the galactic gunslinger's favoured weapon of choice. Light charge pistol, equipped with a baffled suppressor to hide the weapon's characteristic muzzle flash. A true classic! * Mass: 1kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F * Type: HI / O * Damage: d4+1w / d6+1w / d4m * Range: 8 / 16 / 60m * Hide: '''+3 * '''Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol M0G 9mm Charge Pistol (Common) 400 CR + 50 / clip (15 rounds - 9mm bullet) Another vintage design that's been around for more than fifty years. A muzzle break and recoil cylinder surrounding the weapon's action make it virtually recoil-free. Although its low muzzle velocity limits its range, the M0G reduces any penalties for firing in zero-g conditions by 1 step. * Mass: 1kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: HI / O * Damage: d4+1w / d6+1w / d4m * Range: 4 / 10 / 40m * Hide:+3 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol Hammer 5 11mm Charge Pistol (Common) 1''000 CR + 60 / clip (12 rounds - 11mm bullet) '' One of the finest 11mm pistols on the market, the A.M. Hammer 5 is an unusually steady and accurate heavy pistol. It's a little large to fit comfortably in many handgun holsters, but many gun enthusiasts think that the weapon's legendary accuracy is worth the extra cost and trouble. A handheld cannon! A modern way to say "Make my day punk"! * Mass: 1.2kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 3 * Mode: '''F * '''Type: HI / O * Damage: d4+2w / d6+2w / d4+1m * Range: 10 / 20 / 80m * Hide: '''+3 * '''Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol H0G 11mm (Common) 900 CR + 60 / clip (12 rounds ''-'' 11mm bullet) Due to popular demand, the finest 11mm pistol of our classic series now on zero-G edition! Imagine the strength, stability, and accuracy of a heavy pistol in zero gravity conditions. * Mass: 1.2kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: HI / O * Damage: d4+2w / d6+2w / d4+1m * Range: 5 / 15 / 60m * Hide: +3 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol Charge Rifles The most common weapon in military inventories to this day, the charge rifle and its cousins provide an excellent combination of range,rate of fire,hitting power,durability and affordability.While more powerful energy weapons are beginning to replace the charge rifles,few can provide more firepower at a better price. ARZ-47 6mm Charge Autorifle (Military) 2.000 CR + 100 / clip (30 bursts - 6mm bullet) Karadnya-Brusilev's top seller lives long! The ARZ-47 is a traditional weapon favoured by many paramilitary organizations and pirates. Fitted with the standard 100-round magazine, it provides the soldier with plenty of ammo. Lay waste on any who defies you! * Mass: 3 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 3 * Mode: B / A * Type: HI / O * Damage: d6w / 2d4w / d4+1m * Range: 60 / 150 / 400m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Taurus 9mm Charge SMG (Military) 1.750 CR + 30 / clip (8 bursts - 9mm bullet) "The Taurus is a fine example of a 2nd generation weapon.Many of the flaws of earlier SMG's were corrected in this design. 4.5/5 " - Spacehand Today, issue 405 Compact and sturdy, the Taurus stands up to the worst field conditions. The most innovative feature is the new recoil suppression system that controls the natural tendency of an automatic weapon to "walk" when fired in full auto - the Taurus stands firm. Legendary accuracy. * Mass: 2 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F * Type: B / A * Damage: d4+1w / d6+1w / d4m * Range: 20 / 50 / 100m * Hide: +1 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - SMG IF-3 11mm Charge Rifle (Military) 1600 CR + 50 / clip (30 rounds / 10 bursts - 11mm bullet) The standard infantry weapon of SU Defense Corps and the SU Marines. The IF-3 is almost 30 years in service. Light, rugged and long ranged, the IF-3 cleans up the mess effortlessly. With the addition of a 50 CR conversion kit, the IF-3 can be configured for zero-g combat. This halves all range figures, but reduces zero-g penalties by 1 step. "FIRING OUT MY IF-3!...IS WHAT MAKES THE OTHERS BLEED!! " - SU Marines sing-a-long * Mass: 2.5 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F / B / A * Type: HI / O * Damage: d6+1w / d6+3w / d6+1m * Range: 90 / 180 / 600m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Mattlock-7 Autoflechette Shotgun (Military) 2.500 CR + 100 / clip (15 rounds / 5 bursts - 25mm flechette round) The Mattlock-7 is one of the most fearsome close assault weapons in existence. It's a fully automatic charge weapon firing 20mm flechette rounds - bundles of razor sharp needles that shred anything they hit. Like other shotguns, it inflicts double damage to targets within short range and only half damage to targets at long range (minimum 1). "What are you hunting with that thing?...Elephants?" * Mass: 3 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F / B / A * Type: HI / O * Damage: d4w / d6w / d4m * Range: 10 / 20 / 50m * Hide: +1 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Devastator Flechette Pistol (Military) 1.400 CR + 40 / clip ( 6 rounds - 25mm flechette round) Overkill is the way to go. This pistol is a handheld cannon,firing a wide-pattern flechette round, shredding anything in the general vicinity. It inflicts double damage at close range but only half at long. * Mass: 1.5 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: HI / O * Damage: d4w / d6w / d4m * Range: 8 / 16 / 40m * Hide: +2 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol AC 160 13mm Charge MG (Restricted) 9.000 CR + 1.500 / clip (50 bursts - 13mm bullet) The AC 160 (or Apocalypse) is a typical heavy charge machine gun, usually employed as crew-served or vehicle mounted weapon. Heroes who succeed on a Strength feat check can fire the AC 160 from the hip (like a real man!) at a +1 step penalty. The AC's recoil suspenders eliminate the double-autofire penalty of the machine guns. Rain death to the enemy! * Mass: 15 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 4 * Mode: A * Type: HI / G * Damage: d8w / 2d6w / d8m * Range: 200 / 600 / 1200m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire Sabot Guns These weapons use modern superconducting technology to power a discarding-sabot slug through a magnetic accelerator that runs the length of the barrel. After the slug clears the muzzle, the sabot falls away, and a scram-jet engine ignites, propelling the sabot gun slug to extreme velocities. Nothing hits harder. Thor 10mm Sabot Pistol (Controlled) 900 CR + 60 / clip (6 rounds - 10mm sabot ramjet) Shoot thunders from your arm and reach Valhalla! Great range in addition with almost no-kick recoiler, the accelerator pushes the slug out of the barrel with a smooth,nonexplosive action. The sabot pistol's lanthanide cell provides enough energy to fire 4 clips of ammo before it's exhausted; the cell can be recharged or replaced for 200 CR. * Mass: 1.8 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: HI / O * Damage: 2d4w / 2d4+1w / d4+3m * Range: 10 / 20 / 100m * Hide: +1 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol M5 15mm Sabot Rifle (Military) 4.500 CR + 100 / clip (12 rounds - 15mm sabot ramjet) Fear not the lack of automatic-fire capability! The scout's weapon of choice, a true marksman's gun. Shoot first and IF you miss your target, then hide... * Mass: 4 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: HI / O * Damage: d4+4w / 2d4+2w / d6+3m * Range: 100 / 250 / 1000m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Ronin 900 25mm Sabot Cannon (Restricted) 10.000 CR + 200 / clip (20 rounds - 25mm sabot ramjet) Designed to defeat vehicles and the best personal armor, the sabot cannon is the embodiment of raw firepower. Its over sized slug can punch gaping holes in almost anything. Its only weakness is its lack of accuracy compared to other heavy weapons - the sabot cannon's round has to make hard contact to inflict damage, and doesn't offer the wide beam of a plasma cannon or the fire volume of a machine gun. * Mass: 10 kg * Accuracy: +1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: HI / G * Damage: d8w / d4+1w / d6+2m * Range: 100 / 200 / 500m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire Mass Weapons Mass weapons have a number of drawbacks - they're expensive, they have extremely short ranges and the enormous power requirements limit them to a handful of shots before their batteries are dry. But they're also among the few handheld weapons with enough firepower to bring down enemies in heavy attack armor. M5 Nova Mass Pistol (Military) 1500 CR + 80 / clip (6 shots - gravity point source) Made famous by the action movies of Jack Everstar, the M5 Nova is a top-of-the-line mass pistol. Slightly more efficient than most mass pistols, the charge cells of a M5 Nova can power up to 6 shots before exhausting the weapon's energy reserves. Mass pistols are virtually useless in open terrain, but there aren't many weapons better for close-quarters combat against armored foes. Exclusively on NH Emporium!Jack Everstar's favorite weapon!Become the legend! * Mass: 1 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: En / G * Damage: d6w / d6+2w / d6m * Range: 2 / 6 / 12m * Hide: +2 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol Blackstar Mass Rifle (Military) 2.400 CR + 100 / clip (8 shots - gravity point source) The Blackstar is the brand new design of Karadnya - Brusilev Industries, with several innovative features. It's the most accurate mass rifle on the market today, and it's new charge cell technology doubles its magazine capacity compared to others. * Mass: 4 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: En / G * Damage: d6+1w / d8+1w / d6+1m * Range: 4 / 12 / 30m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Supernova X Mass Cannon (Restricted) 6.800 CR + 100 / clip (8 shots - gravity point source) A personal anti-body tank weapon for the close encounter grunt. Board enemy ships, shoot and blast them to smithereens the old fashioned way! * Mass: 8 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: En / G * Damage: d8+1w / d12+1w / d8+1m * Range: 6 / 20 / 60m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire Laser Weapons The earliest energy weapons to appear. What they lack in hitting power, they make up for with outstanding range and accuracy. Ninja VI Laser Pistol (Controlled) 1.200 CR + 50 / clip (20 shots - coherent light) The Ninja VI is a small and easily concealable laser pistol built to the flush front design. Like all lasers it's extremely accurate and offers the best range characteristics of any handgun. The Ninja line is very popular with corporate executives and other affluent celebrities who want to carry a weapon for self-defense without advertising the fact that they're armed. * Mass: 0.5 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F * Type: En / O * Damage: d4+1w / d6+1w / d4m * Range: 20 / 40 / 150m * Hide: +4 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol CLR-19 Laser Rifle (MIlitary) 1900 CR + 75 / clip (12 shots - coherent light) Serving for nearly 20 years as the standard infantry firearm of the Orion Star Service, the CLR-19 is a weapon of extraordinary range and accuracy. It's proven its value mainly in open battlefields. Blast them from safe distance. * Mass: 4 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: En / O * Damage: d6+1w / d6+3w / d4+1m * Range: 100 / 600 / 1500m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Valkyrie Autolaser (Controlled) 1.700 CR + 75 / clip (10 bursts - coherent light) The largest and most powerful autolaser available, the Valkyrie offers damage equal to a laser rifle with full automatic fire. While many refer to the autolaser as a laser SMG, this is a misnomer - the device is not a machine gun and has little in common with any conventional firearm. Bursts or full-auto attacks makes this weapon "scream" with a characteristic sound, sweeping and slashing streams of white-hot beam. * Mass: 2.0 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: B / A * Type: En / O * Damage: d6+1w / d6+3w / d4+1m * Range: 20 / 80 / 200m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - SMG Stutter Weapons Popular with police and riot troops, stutter weapons expel blasts of compressed air that can knock out subjects without causing serious injury. Used carelessly,stutter weapons can cause concussions, broken bones, or lung injuries and there are a number of recorded instances in which people have died from accumulated stutter gun fire. Stutter guns don't work in vacuum due to the lack of air to compress. Echo I Stutter Pistol (Common) 375 CR + 30 / clip (10 shots - compressed air) One of the most popular handguns in human space, the Echo I is synonymous with reasonably priced, nonlethal personal defense. Light and slim, for easy concealment. "Point and say goodnight" * Mass: 0.5 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: LI / O * Damage: d6+2s / d8+2s / d8+4s * Range: 4 / 8 / 20m * Hide: +4 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol Punkbuster Stutter Pistol (Common) 850 CR + 50 / clip (8 shots - compressed air) Professional peacekeepers prefer a more capable weapon that can the light stutter. The Punkbuster is an example of the heavy stutter pistol,a weapon designed for the subdual of armed, dangerous criminals. One hit almost always dazes or knocks out an unarmored opponent and even armored targets can be brought down with accurate and sustained fire. The weapon of choice for the professional bounty hunter. "Stunned or alive your coming with me". * Mass: 1 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: LI / O * Damage: d6+3s / d8+3s / d12+3s * Range: 8 / 16 / 40m * Hide: +1 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol Cyclone 700 Stutter SMG (Controlled) 1000 CR + 200 / clip (20 bursts - compressed air) Intended for use in close-quarters riot control police or police raid situations in which the authorities must subdue a large number of people in a very short time. Favored also by special forces for abduction missions. * Mass: 2.5 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: B / A * Type: LI / O * Damage: d6+2s / d8+2s / d8+4s * Range: 10 / 20 / 80m * Hide: +1 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - SMG Sirocco Stutter Rifle (Controlled) 750 CR + 70 / clip (12 shots - compressed air) In situations where you're only going to get one chance to stun an opponent, the Sirocco is your best choice. It offers long range, power, and better accuracy than any other stutter weapon, making it perfect for taking out a problem with one clean shot at a distance. Renowned as a scout's weapon, durable and effective. "2499 Merrick's Triple Bullseye Gold Medalist for best galactic rifle." * Mass: 3.5 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: LI / O * Damage: d6+3s / d8+3s / d12+3s * Range: 20 / 40 / 200m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Banshee Z1 Stutter Cannon (Controlled) 2.500 CR + 100 / clip (10 shots - Compressed air) When it's important to subdue a number of people in a hurry,the stutter cannon is the best tool for the job. The cannon affects all targets in a 3-meter radius, inflicting damage one category less than the damage inflicted to the primary target. Ordinary hits inflict no damage to nearby targets. * Mass: 8 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: LI / O * Damage: d6+2s / d8+3s / 2d6+3s * Range: 20 / 40 / 80m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire RAM Impact Pistol (Controlled) 1.150 CR + 40 / clip (12 shots / 4 bursts - Compressed air) A deadly refinement of stutter weapon technology, the impact pistol fires an even more powerful blast of compressed air that can powder concrete at close range. It can be set for a high-speed mode that allows burst fire or for low-speed, single shot mode. * Mass: 1 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F / B * Type: LI / O * Damage: 2d4s / d6+1w / d6+3w * Range: 4 / 12 / 36m * Hide: +2 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - pistol Arc Guns and Flamers Designed for close assault, both arc guns and flamers are accurate weapons at short ranges. A more finesse choice for killing. ARC-920 Arc Gun '(Military) ''2750 CR + 250 / clip (12 rounds - electric arc) Brand new from Dietterlich Industries. The ARC-920 is standard equipped with an exclusive feature; wireless taser setting! When it's activated, the gun's laser marker measures the target's surface resistance and calculates an appropriate stun charge. In taser mode, it inflicts d8+1s / 2d6s / 2d6+2s points of damage. Switching from taser mode to normal operation requires an action. TOASTY! * '''Mass: 5 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: En / G * Damage: d8+1s / d8w / d6+3w * Range: 20 / 40 / 100m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Hellhound XS Hand Flamer (Controlled) 1.200 CR + 100 / clip (10 shots / 3 bursts - Incendiary stream) The Gravity Age successors to the venerable flamethrower, flamers are vicious weapons that spew a tight aerosol spray of self-oxidizing fuel gel at the target. Its broad pattern ensures great accuracy at close range and the flame spray inflicts terrible wounds. By holding down the trigger and fanning the weapon from side to side, the user can achieve an auto-fire effect, thus rapidly exhausting the fuel. * Mass: 3 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F / B / A * Type: En / O * Damage: d6w / d6+2w / d8+3w * Range: 6 / 12 / 24m * Hide: -1 * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - SMG M451 Firestorm Heavy Flamer (Military) 2.400 CR + 200 / clip (15 shots / 5 bursts - Incendiary stream) Every spacehand's fetish. A larger and more powerful version of the hand flamer. Its high volume, high pressure discharge can ignite even the most flame-resistant objects and personal armor. While it doesn't have the range of many other heavy weapons, in close quarters there are few weapons that match the sheer terror and destructiveness of the Firestorm. * Mass: 8 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F / B / A * Type: En / G * Damage: d6+1w / d8+2w / 2d6+1w * Range: 8 / 16 / 40m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire Miscellaneous Direct Fire Weapons Dozens of various energy beams have been incorporated in experimental weapons - infrared lasers, gamma rays, heavy particle beams and ultraviolet rays to name a few. Z-LOK Render Rifle (Restricted) 2.000 CR + 100 / clip (8 shots - Graviton beam) Ignore your target's armor with the new Z-LOK Render Rifle! While it's not particularly lethal compared to other Gravity Age rifles, the Z-LOK reduces armor to its minimal value against the beam without a roll. * Mass: 4 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: En / O * Damage: d6+1s / d6+1w / d4+1m * Range: 50 / 100 / 250m * Hide: - * Skill: Modern Ranged Weapons - rifle Python Plasma Gun (Military) 12.000 CR + 100 / clip (8 shots - Incandescent plasma) The standard assault weapon of Orion Star Service armored infantry, the Python (or PPG) is a spectacular weapon. Its massive energy discharge has a 2-meter area of effect. Anything in this area sustains damage one success grade lower than the damage inflicted to the point target. Blast them back to the Atom Age! * Mass: 6 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: En / G * Damage: d8w / d8+2w / d8+4w * Range: 50 / 100 / 400m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire Havoc Quantum Minigun (Restricted) 15.000 CR + 300 / clip (90 shots / 30 bursts - Particle beam) Also known as particle or neutron gun, the Havoc produces beams of heavy, fast-moving subatomic particles that slag anything they hit. The minigun doesn't have the armor penetration capability of other heavy weapons, but its high rate of fire and high damage potential merit respect. The Havoc is currently in service with the SU Marines. * Mass: 10 kg * Accuracy: 0 * Actions: 4 * Mode: F / B / A * Type: En / O * Damage: d8+1w / d8+3w / d6m * Range: 40 / 80 / 200m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - direct fire Rockets and Grenade Launchers One of the most effective battlefield weapons for hundreds of years,portable artillery in the form of grenades or rockets is still popular in the Gravity Age. The launch systems of our stock make use of various warheads described below. ZK5 Grenade Launcher (Military) 1.500 CR + cost for magazine varies (10 shots - Various grenades) The ZK5 is a modernized version of the old grenade launcher. It's drum-style magazine holds ten 30mm grenades,smaller but more powerful than their historical counterparts. The Zeke launches its fin-stabilized warheads by means of a low-powered linear accelerator,a simple sabot gun with much better range and accuracy. * Mass: 3 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 3 * Mode: F * Type: by warhead * Damage: by warhead * Range: 40 / 240 / 480m * Hide: -2 * Skill: Heavy Weapons - indirect fire Hydra Rocket Launcher (Military) 4.000 CR + cost for magazine varies (4 shots - Various warheads) The Hydra is standard equipped with laser-designating sights for the guidance of warheads. The rockets can be guided by the launcher's sights or a remote observer can use a separate laser designator to mark target's out of the firer's line of sight, allowing attacks over hills or around corners. * Mass: 7 kg * Accuracy: -2 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: by warhead * Damage: by warhead * Range: 40 / 400 / 2000m * Hide: - * Skill: Heavy Weapons - indirect fire Bloodhound F3 Smart Grenade (Military) 300 CR + cost for grenade (no clip - Various grenades) The Bloodhound Smart Grenade is a delivery system attached to any other grenade warhead. The thrower can spend an action to lock its image targeting system onto a target. When he throws the grenade in a subsequent action,its rocket motor guides it to the target. In guided flight the grenade has a range of 30/60/120 meters and an accuracy of -1; in unguided mode its treated like any other thrown grenade. * Mass: 0.3 kg * Accuracy: -1 * Actions: 2 * Mode: F * Type: by warhead * Damage: by warhead * Range: per STR or 30 / 60 / 120m * Hide: +3 * Skill: Athletics - throw Rocket and Grenade Warheads Launchers are useless without ordnance to put on-target.Rockets can only be fired with a launcher,but grenades can be bought as dumb (listed cost,thrown weapons with a +1 accuracy),smart (cost +300 CR, see Bloodhound F3 Smart Grenade) or launch-ready (listed cost). Holsters and Sights Falcon X Guidance System (Military) 1.250 CR '' The Guidance system uses guided ammunition.It consists of low powered laser taget designator on the weapon's barrel.Firing the weapon takes two actions - one to set up the shot,and the following to make the attack skill check.When the weapon is fired,the guided ammo homes in on the laser signal with pinpoint accuracy,conferring a -3 bonus to the attack skill check. * '''Mass:' 0.1 kg * Platform: Any projectile HI weapon Staredge X Holo Sights (Common) 850 CR The best long-range sights in production today,the Staredge X uses a sophisticated binocular apparatus to project a heads-up target image with a virtual crosshair.Auto range adjustment with no loss of peripheral vision!Holo sights reduce any long-range fire penalties by 2 steps. * Mass: 0.1 kg * Platform: Any ranged weapon Apollo IFF Sights (Controlled) 850 CR Identify Friend or Foe targeting system.The user's allies must wear IFF transponders (comm gear app costs 50 CR each) in order for the system to function.If an ally is standing in line of fire,the IFF sight prevents the gun from firing. Extremely useful in close-quarters situations. * Mass: 0.1 kg * Platform: Any ranged weapon Mongoose Imaging Sights (Controlled) 300 CR Light-intensifying scope.Reduces penalties for darkness by 2 steps and penalties for long-range by 1 step. * Mass: 0.1 kg * Platform: Any ranged weapon Darktech's Stealth Holster (Controlled) 400 CR Made with antiscan material and molded to the user's body contours.It adds +3 steps to a weapons Hide modifier.Because the holster is often hidden in hard-to-reach spot,the user suffers a +1 step penalty to his action check if he is attempting to draw his weapon in a hurry. * Mass: 1 kg * Platform: Any pistol or SMG Special Ammunition The specialized ammunition described below are available for any projectile weapon (HI type), including charge weapons,sabot and flechette.